


The path we take to avoid it

by isnt_that_something



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fate & Destiny, Other, Red String of Fate, Running Away, Soulmates, last tag courtesy of a post I saw on tumblr and came back to add, neither of them want a soulmate but too bad for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_something/pseuds/isnt_that_something
Summary: Everyone has a counter counting down to when they meet their soulmate. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the moment their counter reached zero. Not you. You were going to avoid that fate. But you forgot...You often meet your fate on the path you take to avoid it.Based on a prompt I saw here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/saidebanks/631095181697024000
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

You stared at your counter intently, scowling at the rapidly dwindling time you had left.

Soulmates, soulmates, _soulmates_ .

All your life that was the focus of everyone’s thoughts.

_When will you met your soulmate? How will it happen? What will they be like? Will you like them? Will they like you?_  
No one ever thought about after.

Oh no, to be sure. They are your perfect soulmate in everyway. No one you’d rather greet the morning with or end the day. The perfect person to share your woes and your joys. Your other half.

Truly it’s perfect.

Until they’re _gone._

No one ever thinks about what happens to someone if their soulmate dies.

Your counter only goes off once in a lifetime. Never again will you know that bond with another person. You are left alone. _Shattered._ You’d seen what it did to a person. Left alive but not really living. A mere husk of the person they once were now that their other half was gone.

Soulmates were a blessing? HA! Soulmates were a _**CURSE.**_

Well not you! You weren’t going to fall into that trap. So on the day your counter was set to chime you made your way out into the wilderness alone. Sheer determination moving your body to scale the harsh terrain of the mountain your feet had led you too. The lower the number ticked, the more desperate you grew to increase any distance between you and civilization. 

Panting as you neared the summit, you looked around the small clearing you’d found yourself in triumphantly. Just under three minutes and you’d have done it!

Laughing you spun around the shale rock surface you’d found yourself on, chunks crumbling under your heel. Suddenly the crumbling grew... and grew... until suddenly you were pitched down a pitch black cavernous hole. The inky darkness swallowed your screams. 

This is your punishment, you thought in the back of your mind. For running from your fate. The dim light of your counter greets your eyes as you fell time losing all meaning.

2:25

1:32

1:17

You close your eyes waiting the icy grip of death.

0:36

POOF! You land instead in the icy cold grip of... a snow poof?

For a few precious seconds you lay on your back in the frigid snow, panting incredulous that you were still alive. Not to mention... snow? Underground?? _How???_

You glance at your counter frantically.

7

6

It was nearly over.

5

4

3

You were nearly free!

_2_

_**1**_

Tears gathered in your eyes (you weren’t sad you weren’t! You refused to be sad) and just as you began to relax watching the counter click to zero as though in slow motion.

“never thought my soulmate would literally _fall_ for me. _ice_ to meet you.” 

You stared at the hand reaching out to you in disbelief. There was no way.

No Freaking WAY.

Your soulmate... was a _**SKELETON?!**_


	2. We met our Fate (Sans POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't the only one running from your soulmate fate.

Sans stared at his counter intently, gazing at the rapidly dwindling time he had left.

Soulmates, soulmates, _soulmates_.

All his life that was the focus of everyone’s thoughts growing up. Well that and being free. All monsters dreamed of being from their prison Underground. But, there was just something about soulmates that filled them with Hope. Finding that special someone to spend your life with. The one who would make life in the Underground that much more bearable. Who would be your other half.

Everyone wanted to meet their soulmate.

But not Sans the skeleton.

At one point, what felt like several life times ago (for him it had been) he'd looked at his counter with as much hope as the next monster. But now, after everything he's been through? 

Who would want to find their soulmate only to be repeated yanked away from them, back to waiting to meet them over and over again? Or at worst, finding them... and watching them be murdered over and over again. 

_no thanks._

To be fair this was the longest run by far. They'd made it to the surface. Monsters and humans were living in peace. So far the kid was living up to their promise to not Reset. But he wasn't willing to risk it. 

So when his counter got closer to the time he was fated to met his soulmate Sans ran to the one place he felt sure there was no way he could run into them. Snowdin.

Sure some humans came to explore the Underground, but most stayed in the Capital or Hotland. The ones that made it to Snowdin usually stayed in town not in the far reaches that Sans now wandered through aimlessly. He wasn't worried about running into any monsters either. He knew everyone in the Underground thanks to all his jobs. Which meant he's already met everyone in the Underground so nothing to worry about there. 

He flopped back into a snow poof looking up to the caverns ceiling glancing at his counter. Just a few minutes left. Sans felt a twinge of regret at the thought of never meeting them. He wondered what they would think when he didn't appear.

He smothered down the rising guilt. _it'll be best for the both of us. this way neither of us will suffer._

1:50

Sans cracked. He stood from the poof suddenly. Maybe if he shortcut somewhere random he'd run into them. Fate wouldn't lead him wrong, right?  
_no! stay strong! it's for the best!_

1:02

He paced back and forth, his body echoing his inner turmoil. Yes. _No._ Stay. _Go._

He froze when a mini cascade of pebbles pinged off his head. Sans stared at the stones confused tilting his head to look up fruitlessly to the darkness above. _is the roof collapsing?_ he thought. _just my luck..._

0:36

A odd noise rang through the air causing Sans to look around in confusion when the snow poof he'd just vacated _**EXPLODED.**_

5

Snow swirled through the air clouding his vision.

4

Sans blinked rubbing his eyes. Only to stare at his counter in shock. This was it. Now or never.

3

He could still leave. He hasn't seen them yet and they haven't seen him. Technically they haven't met. The sound of their panting breaths filled the air.

2

 _but... what if they're hurt?_ Sans mind was made up. There was apparently really no way to avoid fate.

_**1** _

...............

Sans looked at them in awe. They were disheveled for obvious reasons, tears filled their eyes as they looked at their counter, expression a mixture of pain and triumph. Despite all that, they were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

Unable to wait any longer to check to see if they were ok Sans spoke up holding a hand out to them.

“never thought my soulmate would literally _fall_ for me. _ice_ to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Everyone's feedback on the last chapter filled me with so much joy! I hope Sans' POV entertains you just as much. Please let me know if you see any spelling mistakes or typos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. If you see anything that should be fixed or tags added please let me know!
> 
> Credit to the OG prompt in link in summary for inspiration!
> 
> Please do not repost this work anywhere else or alter it in any way.


End file.
